


The Man behind the Myth…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Admiration, Devotion, Drabble, Love, M/M, The Man behind the Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight into the man Brian really is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man behind the Myth…

Title: The Man Behind the Myth…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 275  
Warnings: Strong Devotion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 44 - The Man Behind the Myth…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Insight into the man Brian really is…

 

**The Man behind the Myth…**

Very few people know who Brian Kinney is; they only see the side of him he allows them to see. Some say he’s self-centered, an asshole and even a predator; he’s arrogant, difficult, superficial, uncaring and always brutally honest. They don’t see the real man, the one I know and fell hopelessly in love with. Even his best friend doesn’t really know him. Mikey only sees a man he longs to have, but never will. He idolizes him, only seeing what he wants to see, what he needs Brian to be. Not the man he really is, tough yet vulnerable. 

He’s a father, a lover, and a fiercely loyal friend, a protector and your worst enemy. He’s a man and a child, strong, yet insecure. Sadly he’s often lonely, even when he’s surrounded by his friends. He’s determined, intelligent and cunning. A consummate professional, and an ultimate bad boy. He’s strong-willed, and complex. He’s an alpha male, and a total fashion queen.

But to me he’s kind and gentle, giving and protective. That is, when he’s not acting cruel, defensive, snarky and egotistical. He wants people think he’s invincible, emotionally unavailable and dominant. He’s an ultimate top and a total stud, yet he’s my devoted partner. He’s loving and playful, always affectionate and tender. He projects an image of power and influence, but at the same time he’s shrewd, profound, and always dependable. He’s often ruthless and hard-nosed, while being a true perfectionist. 

I’m the only one he allows to see his true soul and the real man underneath. He’s mine, all mine, and I love him just the way he is, flaws and all.

The End


End file.
